


Ownership

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Seongwoo wanted the world to know that he is off limit





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the picture bellow :D
> 
> And the code I was talking about was the code from the preview for their repackage album on November :D

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2mpdd1g)

"Seongwoo, aren't you going to take off your necklace?"Jisung asked, looking at the younger male who's sitting on the couch comfortably.

They were in the dressing room for their fan meeting and they only had 30 minutes before they need to go on stage.

"Why? What's wrong with my necklace?" Seongwoo asked, pretending to not knowing what their leader were talking about.

Jisung just rolled his eyes and said. "Everyone knows what the code means now."

"So?"Seongwoo asked, chuckling.

"Soo...everyone will know that your necklace has Daniel's code on it and it makes it look like you're a pet wearing a collar with your owner's name on it."Jisung said, talking slowly as if he's facing a 5 year old kid. "Soo, if you don’t want the fans to know about your relationship with our Kang Center you should take it off."

"What if I want them to know?"Seongwoo asked, tilting his head in challenge. "Maybe I want them to know that Daniel and I are off limit.”

"Seongwoo-ah...."Jisung started to say but closed his mouth when Minhyun touched his shoulder.

"Let them be."Minhyun said. "We'll cross the bridge when we get there."

"It's not just affecting them, it's affecting us too."Jisung said, stubbornly.

"I know, but the other doesn't seem to mind."Minhyun said, looking around at the other members whose been listening to their conversation. Minhyun smiled when they all just shrugged their shoulder as if they don’t care.

Seongwoo smirked when he saw the others reaction. He knew that what he's doing is going to affect the whole members. But just this once, he wanted to be selfish.

He turned his head and looked at Daniel who's watching the whole thing with a big smile on his face. He titled his head in a silent conversation and grinned widely when Daniel nodded his head as if in approval. He knew the fans going to have a split opinion and it would cause an uproar.

Well, just like what Minhyun said, they will cross the bridge when they get there, Seongwoo thought while tracing Daniel's name on his necklace with his fingers slowly.


End file.
